Of DemiGods and Soda Cans
by The Winged Lady
Summary: Kurt is forced to go to a Camp he knows nothing about. However, thanks to an accident, Kurt, Clarrise, Nico, Percy, Connor, and Travis Stoll are now on a Quest to save the twin Children Of Apollo, Grover & Annabeth.
1. And The Parents Forced Us To Camp

**3rd Person Kurt**

Kurt sighed as he looked at the yellow bus in front of him.

He gave one last look towards his Birth Mother Raven "Mystique" Darkholme and Adoptive Parents Margali and Eric Wagner. Around them were a few, _very_ few, parents, some hugging their children, others just talking awkwardly.

He gave Margali and Raven pleading looks, and wall Margali looked just about ready to fly him home to Germany, Raven gave him an encouraging look. It was strang, seeing her act like that.

"_Kurt, you'll do fine,"_ Seemed to be what she was saying.

Finally, with one more reluctant sigh, he climbed aboard the bus. He waited a few minutes, when the driver finally snapped and yelled at the kids to get in, or he'd shove a rake down their mouths (And judging by the looks he was giving them, kurt didn't doubt it.)

The kids practicaly jumped into the bus, faces pale. Kurt couldn't help snickering. They looked hilarious!

"I'll get back at him for that..."

Kurt blinked. He grabbed the back of the seat in front of him and flipped over, so to the person he looked upside-down, causing him too jump.

"Gah!"

"Why would you vant to do zat?"

The boy in front of him had black curly hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue polo, with tan slacks and red sneakers. He seemed to be about sixteen, maybe seventeen.

It was about then that the bus started, but Kurt paid it no mind.

"Who are you?" The boy asked accusingly.

"Kurt Vagner," (That's how you pronounce it) He said, "Now, who are you?"

"I'm... Kane," He admetted finally "Kane Johnson."

"Nice to meet you, Kane. Now, who're you going to get back at?"

"My _Dad._ I mean, seriously- he ignores me like the plague, and then, out of nowhere, one day, he says _'hi, son! You know how I always told you you're mother died of birth? Well, I lied! She's really a crazy Greek Goddess that could smite you if you misbehave! So, to make sure I don't have to deal with you, I'm sending you too a Camp where you'll probably die!'_!" Kane said, snarling.

"well, at least you got a warning," Kurt said, flipping to where he was now sitting next too the other boy.

"Yeah, you're Dad told you." Said the girl in front of them, now facing the two. She had short brown "bob-cut" hair with bangs, dark skin, and gold eyes that practicaly bore into you. "I was adopted. Then, a girl I've known my whole life walks up to me and says _'Barny, it turns out the reason you don't have parents is because one is a God, and the other didn't care! Oh, and BTW, I'm you're half sister!'_!_"_

"Oh- I'm Barbara Sparks, by the way. But you can call me Barny."The girl, 'Barny', looked emberrised that she'd just broke on them. But she still shook Abel's hand, and then her eyes widened as she felt Kurt's fur and hand.

"You're hand!" She gapped. Kurt quickly pulled away, in slight fear. He'd forgotten- these guys wern't Mutants, they were Humans- well, half human, but they'd never seen monsters before.

Before he could 'port out of what he was positive was a accident waiting to happen, Kane grabbed his half-broken holo-watch, causing him too turn into his normal blue self.

**Third-Person Barny, Kane, May, Ambrose & Apollonia**

Barny felt the odd hand quickly pulled from her's, and was shocked that instead of a really (_really_) Pale, dark blue-eyed teen with raven-blue hair, was a blue furred creture with glowing yellow eyes. His feet and hands wern't normal, and his tail swished back 'n forth.

Kane noted how the other kids stopped talking, and how they all started staring. Kurt was shaking. He hadn't known the kid for that long, but something told him he was a really peacefull guy.

"Oh my Gods! What's, like, _wrong _with you?"

Kane whipped his head around, and glared. He recognized her immidiatly. Her name was May, May Curtis. She was one of the "popular" girls in his school, and, last he'd checked, was a cheerleader.

She had brown eyes and dyed blonde hair. He knew this because they had spent practically their entire lives in School wits eachother, and at one point, back in Kindergarden, actually, they had been good friends. He didn't know why, but for some reason, they'd just stopped.

But at the moment, that didn't matter. She'd hurt Kurt's feelings. And he didn't like it, friend or not, when somebody messed with someone else.

"HEY!" The sudden bellowing caused Kane, and the still slightly scared Barny, too turn their attention too a pair of twins in the far back, clearly unhappy.

They both had blonde hair, and honey eyes. The boy's hair was pulled back into a slight ponytail, and had piercings on his right ear. He wore a leather brown jacket, matching boots, a grey shirt, with faded jeans.

The girl's hair was pulled back into a braid, and she had glasses and was chewing gum. She wore a light green tank-top, with faded jeans pulled up to her knees, and wore black hiking boots.

The Twins marched up to May, and glared down at her. May had a small and petite build, wall the two siblings hovered over her like a pair of hawks.

"Don't make fun of 'im, you freaking pansy!" The boy sneered angrilly, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Yeah! You got no right! Once you go an' get yourself some _experiance _and_ brains_ to go with that courage, we talk. But untill then- BACK OFF!" May shivered at the way they stood up to her, and ran off like a cowering puppy.

The pair walked up to Kurt, their looks of anger changing to one of concern.

"You alright, Blue?" Asked the boy, and Kane nearly fainted by how soft they were acting, wall mere secants ago they looked ready to take on Pandora's Box.

"I'm Apollonia. And this is my brother, Ambrose." The girl, Apollonia, said, like she was talking too a frightened animal. "What's you're name?"

"Kurt Wagner..."


	2. You Say Hercles I Say Bus Driver

_**Winged: For all of you who are reading this I'm so sorry! I just got my laptop back and was able to find all of my old fanfictions! Sorry; but there are, like, millions on this thing! I'm still sorting through them all and it's been a WEAK!**_

**Winged: Waaaah! D: I accidently down-loaded it wrong! I'm so sorry! I litterally just checked only to find out that the whole Chapter hadn't been down-loaded (So imberrising) PLEASE FORGIVE ME CHUCK NORRIS! I FAILED YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Jou/Joey (Yu-Gi-oh!): :| Wow. You look more pathetic than normal. **

**Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji): Indeed. *****yawn* Hey, Rogue, don't you have some Questions too answer?**

**Jou: =.=u Am I the only one whose noticing that she's going to try & kill herself here? **

**Rogue: Right. You see, their are some questions, and I am now going to answer them **

_**Does Rogue show up? **_

**Rogue: No, ofcourse I would so totally let mah lil' Brotha nearly get himself killed! Srsly! **

**Jou: Rogue, please don't call the nice person that. It's rude. If you cant keep you're temper in check, than Kurt'll just answer them. **

**Rogue: _Fine._**

**_Do her and Clarisse get along like sisters?_**

**Rogue: Sorry, but I can't answer that. It'd spoil the story. **

_**What about the other X-men?**_

**Rogue: Yes, they'll get cameos. **

_**What happens next?**_

**Rogue: Why don't you read & find out? **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2:<em>  
><em>You Say Heracles I Say Bus Driver<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, how'd you find out you were a Demi-God, Yao?"<p>

After the little fiasco with May, the demis were all trying to make conversation with eachother. They figured they would all just ask about the one thing they had in common.

Yao, a young Asion boy with black hair and eyes, looked at the boy next to him- Shane. Yao and Shane were both fourteen.

"It started off like any other day. I ate burnt toast, put my shirt on, and walked out the door for school. It started getting freaky when my Dad picked me up early from school. It was wierd because he's a Scientist. A pretty good one, to- but that not the point. Anyways, since Dad's a Scientist, he's pretty much always at work. He'd never gotten off early before, so it was really wierd.

Then, he brought me to McDonalds, which was even wierder; since we hadn't eaten their since I was, like, four. After I ate the food, I started feeling sick. When we got back into the car, I got a phone call. It was my Dad. I freaked out on him, and he turned into a-" Yao cleared his throught, shuddering "- some three-headed _thing_. It was so disgusting, and it tried to _eat_ me."

"So what happened then?" asked an interested-looking Apollonia, who was still gaurding Kurt like a baby.

"Well, I tried running, but it didn't get me too far. Then, something just plain _wrong_ happened." Yao said, looking pale.

"What?" Asked the anxious bus-members.

"My math teacher saved me."

The bus went silent.

"Okay, that's just... Wrong. On so many levels." Said Shane, who looked ready to hurl.

"That's what I thought! But wait! It gets wierder!"

Some kids moved in closer, wall others backed up.

"She turned half horse."

Kurt blinked, and looked at the other boy with confusion. Half horse? So she was a centaur. At this point, he really didn't doubt the possibilities of it.

"So, um, Kurti," Asked a timid-looking six year old. She was a small, frail girl with short curly-brown hair, bottle-green eyes and a dark brown teddy bear. She wore a simple light-blue speggetti-strap dress and green sandals. The name-tag she was wearing said, in bold letters: **KERSTIN ABRAHAM**

"U-um... How-uh, how come you... l-loo-look..."

"Like a freak?" Kurt asked, and everyone quited down. Everyone wanted to know, but they really didn't have the guts to ask. Kerstin looked frightened of what his answer might be, but he just sighed and set her on his lap.

"Kerstin, do you know vhat a "Mutant" is?" He asked.

"My Mommy says their Super Heroes, but Daddy says their mean and I shouldn't trust them."

"You're adopted?" Kurt asked.

"Yessir."

Kurt smiled. "We have something in common, then."

"You're adopted too?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Ja. Ven I was four years old, mien Mutti und Vatti fished me out of ze river."

"So do you know you're real parents- I mean, you're mortal one?" asked Kane, who was reading a book titled "The Last Stand" By Raven D.

"Kind of. Mein Muzher vas a beautiful mutant vith red hair und blue skin." Kurt grinned sheepishly. "I got my eyes and complection from her, ja?"

Suddenly, the Bus stopped.

"Alright, Halfas," Said the man up front, causing Kurt too get a good look at him. He had black hair with a beard and mustche covering his face. He had a small pair of glasses with brown eyes. He wore a red jumpsuit and, for some reason, Kurt thought he smelled like rain.

"It seems we've run out of glass. I used to work at Camp Half-Blood about four-hundred years ago, but I quite because... Anyway; I just restarted about a month ago. Now I'm gonne explain something to you; Demi-Gods are NOT the only mystical cretures their."

The kids ubrupted into whispers. They hadn't really thought of that, befor they were so busy worrying about if the Camp really had endless Sodas, they hadn't really bothered to think about it.

"A lot of you're teachers will probably be Satyrs or Centaurs-"

"Wait a minute! If there are Monsters, what are you?" Asked a random kid in the back, who smelled like burnt tomatoes.

Kurt shook his head. Why was he obssessing over smells? He was getting a headache from all of the scents. Deciding to think about it later, he went back to paying attention to the man, who was glaring at said kid.

"My name," He hissed out angrily, causing the Demis to shiver, "is Heracles. And my father is Zeus."

* * *

><p>It had been four to five hours since Heracles had introduced himself. The bus-mates, as Mark had convinced Kurt to call them, were sitting around a campfire the only adult had made, wall he went off with three other kids to find a Gas Station.<p>

Kane, who had finished his book, was telling a mixed version of the Greek myths and old '90s horror movies to entertain his "cousins" wall they all cooked marshmellows that Yao had brought.

_("Hey," Yao said, dismissing all the wierd looks he was getting, "It's the only thing I ever remember doing at my old Camp.'')_

"Then, as Perseus made her way down the stairs..."

Kurt was kind of bored with this particular story, confused why his co-busers (No, that is not a word) had not falled asleep after four hours streight of non-stop horror stories. So far, Kane had mixed up _"Jason and The Golden Fleece with Frankenstien," "Achilles and Dracula", "Hercules & Madusa with_ _Jaws_" and_ "Echo & Narcissus with Shadow Man"._ Not to mention the current one he was telling- a mixed up story of the famous Percius being a woman living in a haunted house.

Suddenly, the fire went out. All of the younger campers screamed, wall most of the olders did, to. Kurt just blinked. Of _course_ they were freaking out. They had just discovered they had one immortal parent, were only just listening too scary stories, the lights were out, and they were a group of untrained Demi-Gods.

"Oh my god, w-what's going on?" Screamed one of the female campers, who honestly had on to much perfume.

"We're all going to die!" Screeched a boy.

"Somebody, anybody, help us!" Yelled a camper.

"I'm to young to die!" Wailed another.

Kurt looked around at the panicked teens, not knowing what to do. Whenever something bad happened at the institute; he could just depend on Scott or Jean or an adult to calm everybody down.

But this wasn't the institute. This was a group of untrained Monster-Magnets who honestly didn't know what to do.

He had never been a leader, but it was worth a try.

taking in a breath, he stood on one of the stumps.

"HEY, S_HUT UP!_" His booming voice caused the teens to all whip their heads towards him, making him feel like a piece of meet. However, he stood his ground.

"Look;" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his noes, "I know zis is scary but ve can't freak out. From what I gathered, Demi-Gods are like magnets; zey attract Monsters. Now; does anybody here know how to fight, or have a weapon?"

"We can fight," Apollonia said, gesturing to herself and her brother. "We killed the monster that attacked us."

Yao raised his hand and pulled out a pen. He clicked it, and a sword replaced the pen.

"Mrs. Wells gave it to me. She said it would come in handy on my first Quest." He said, nodding toward it.

"I also have something," Said the girl who smelled of perfume. Now that Kurt got a good look at her, she was pretty. Curly blonde hair and blue eyes, with a red top and blue jeans. She pulled a spear seemingly out of nowhere. "I... Don't exactly know how it works, but I can still use it. I'm Muffy, by the way."

"I know Archery," Said a brunet boy in the back.

"Two, three, four, five" Kurt said, counting them. He frowned. He then counted the Campers, not including himself or the other five. Twenty other campers.

"Okay," Kurt said, loudly. "Except for Muffy, The twins, Yao, brunet-boy and mienself everyvon get into groups of five."

"Alright," He said, once everbody was in a group. "Brunet boy, you go to that group vun. Twins, group two, Muffy, group three, Yao, group four and I'll take group five."

Kurt found himself with Kane, Kerstin and Barny all over again. He grabbed his back pack and pulled out some walkie-talkies.

"As I said, Demis are Magnets, so the least of us together the better. We'll use these to keep in touch. If you have a problem just call."

After everyone had a walkie, they went back to there respective groups.

"Okay;" Kurt said evenly "We need to find Heracles so we'll all head off in different directions. First group to find him, call the others so we can all come back."

The kids looked at eachother and murmered, before noddong amongst themselves.

After they were a fare ways out; Kurt noticed he could hear Kerstin's breathing. She sounded like a scared animal; and he couldn't blame her.

That's when it happened. In a split secant; they were ambushed.

Kane yelled loudly as one of the attackers bit his arm, which he kicked off. Barny grabbed a random branch and started making furry home-runs.

Kurt snarled and bounced onto two of the attackers, bashing their skulls together. That's when he got a good look at them.

_'Wolves...?'_ He didn't have time to think, as he heard a scream.

His eyes widened, and they quickly fell onto little Kirsten, who was being held by a man.

**Dun dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun!**

**Jou: Wow. Ending kinda sucked there. **

**Kurt: True, but it could have been worst. **


	3. Liquid Ambrose Looks Great With Fur

**Rogue-Using-A-Manly-Narrarater-Voice: Where we last left off Kurt and the Mary-Sues, they were neck-to-neck with mysterious wolves (Apparently) and then some dude kidnapped Kirsten! In this episode, we have the thrilling conclusion with romance, drama, and violence!**

**Luke-Who-Needed-The-Money-To-Pay-Off-his-Debt-Because-Of-His-Pour-Poker-Skills-&-The-Fact-That-He-Went-Against-Beckendorf-Whose-Never-Lost-A-Game-Of-Strip-Poker(That's right! I went there!): But Mostly violence!**

**Luke & Rogue: Yaaaay violence! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three:<br>Liquid Ambrose Looks Great With Fur Lined Coats_

* * *

><p>Kurt's eyes practically lit up in anger.<p>

It was one thing to hurt him. It was another thing to hurt his friends. It was different to hurt a girl.

But it was COMPLETLEY different to hurt a little girl.

Kurt let out something mixed between a hiss and roar, befor leaping on the man, who through Kirsten to the side, clawing at Kurt.

The man laughed tauntingly as he and Kurt fought.

"Vell done, mien fruende! You's pretty good- for a demi-god!"

Kurt grunted and smiled.

"You're pretty good to- for a barbarian!"

Something flashed between the two- nothing major, just... Somthing.

"Wolves!" The man yelled. "Fall back! This is _my_ win."

Kurt blinked, looking confused.

_"Wait... These wolves are his minions! Which means_ he's _the Alpha!" _

_"_Barny_!"_ He yelled toward the girl, who jumped as he dodged an attack. "What happens when you defeat the leader of a volf pack?"

"I- I don't know! You- become the leader or somthing?"

The man laughed, causing the other German to scowl. That's when he got a good look at him. He had long, black dirty hair that fell to his shoulders, and a leather brown jacket with white fur lining it. He also wore torn-up light blue faded jeans. All around, he looked no older than nineteen, but if you looked closer, it was obvious he was wearing exceedingly old clothes.

"Allow me to introduce mich- I am Hans; Son of Achim und Nyx- Goddess of Night, Prophet of Lycaon!"

Kurt didn't know who Lycaon was- and something told him it could be vital.

"So," Hans said, looking Kurt over, "Introduce yourself, fuzzy!"

Kurt blinked. His mind started to slowly process what he'd been told to do.

"I... I am Kurt Wagner; Son of... Raven Darkholme." He said slowly.

"Wait... Do you disrespect you're father so much you won't even speak of him?" Questioned Hans.

"I don't know who he is! We were just going to Camp Half-Blood to figure all this out! _Teufel noch mal,_ I didn't even know This kinda stuff existed 'till yesterday!"

Hans eyes seemed to shadow over, as if he were thinking. Suddenly, his attention snapped to Barny, who shivered under his intense gaze.

"You! Does any of the Demi-Gods in the forest know of their godly parent?"

"N-no! We never met our God parents in our life!" She said, tone panicked.

"Well, it figures." Hans said, thinking over something.

"What do you mean by that?" Kane snapped, showing himself to be a little than less hot-headed.

"Well, it's obvious you've never been trained. Demi-Gods have a natural instinct built in to fight; which is why you were able to fight off mein wolves. Also, it is said that the first time a untrained Demi-God fights, they are at the top of their game." He turned an angry eye towards his wolves. "I apologize; my wolves informed me that you were in our land. Brithos thaught you were hunting us."

"It's fine." Kurt sighed, looking at Kirsten warily.

"However; I am a man of honor; in my own way." Hans nodded. "I will not fight someone defenseless."

Hans suddenly followed Kurt's gaze to Kirsten.

"She's hurt." Hans said; suddenly noticing that she was in pain.

Hans walked up to the girl, and snapped the bottle cap off his container Kurt hadn't realised he'd had. Slowly, he poured a little into her mouth, and she swallowed involuntarily.

"Liquid Ambrosia." Hans nodded. "The food of the gods. Or, in your case, the drink."

Kirsten suddenly jumped up, looking like a child on a massive sugar high.

"It tastes like Bublegum Smoothie" She said, a look of confusion on her face.

Hans nodded.

"It tastes like you're favourite food. Or, again in this case, you're favourite drink." He threw the canister to Kurt, who caught it with ease.

"An apology for trying to kill you under false charges." He said, calling his wolves back. But before he too went into the shadows, he turned back to them. "Do not be mistaken, though. If you come back with any intentions I do not support, without my permission, you will find yourselves under the attack of my wolves."

Suddenly, he dissapeared under the moon's rays.

"However," His voice echoed around them, "No demi-gods shall be hurt tonight throughout your passage; so long as you all go back to camp."

Kurt nodded toward the forest. Slowly, he pulled out his walkie-talkie.

"Everyone, return back to camp. I repeat, return to camp."

* * *

><p>After another thirty minutes of waiting, Heracles and the three kids returned to camp with them.<p>

The oldest didn't ask where Kurt had gotten the canister, or why so many of the kids looked scruffed up. But he had an incling feeling the Son of Zeus already knew exactly what had conspired in his abscense.

As everyone piled up into the car, Kurt looked outside.

There, he saw a man with a fur coat, howling at the moon.


	4. Daddy's Blessing

**English: "Hi I Love You"**  
><strong>German: "Hi I Tolerate you"<strong>  
><strong>Greek: "~Hi I hate you~"<strong>

**That was just so you can tell whose speaking what. **

**Sense **

**A) This is in english, **

**B) Kurt is from Germany; it's only natural he'll say some things in his first language**

**And C) This is a GREEK Camp. Clearly, with every one's heads hardwired to the language, they're going to SPEAK it. **

Kurt fidgeted in his seat, looking through the greenery as they passed it all bye.

They were twenty minutes from finally arriving at Camp Half-Blood and he was a nervous wreck. The kids in the bus he could deal with; they weren't trained, and he had Heracles to protect him.

But CHB? It was filled to the brim with fighting dreamers ready to kill monsters with the flick of a wrist and he knew something really, really bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p>He'd been right.<p>

The secant he got off the bus at least thirty kids were ready to kill them, and if the Centaur, Chiron hadn't come in to protect him he'd be filled with arrows and large, pointy objects.

Walking through Camp was like torture. Chiron had to stand right beside him the entire way, and he'd lost count of how many Archers had tried to shoot at him.

Of course, when it finally came time to go to dinner, Kurt was famished from humilistion and emberrisment alone.

Worst thing he'd ever had to do was paraid around this place like some sort of freak.

Halfway into the dinner orientation thing, Kurt discovered both May and Muffy were daughters of Aphrodite, which he didn't find all that shocking.

The twins, Apollonia, Ambrose, Mark, and Barny were all children of Apollo.

Kane, Yao and that Brunnete boy from earlier were all children of Athena, apperently, as they sat at the table with the others.

Kerstin, Shane, a girl named Shelby, a boy named Jade (Who was, suprisingly enough, half asleep), a girl named Brianna, and a set of triplettes named Jack, James and Jake along with eight other kids sat next to Kurt as they had yet to be claimed.

A boy from the Hephestus Cabin suddenly walked up to them and smiled, starting a conversation with Kerstin. Half-way into it, a bold symbol suddenly shimmered over the young girl's head, along with Jack, James and Jake, and another girl marched up to her.

"I'm Clarisse." She stated strictly, voice flat. Three boys stood behind her. She leaned down. "Welcome to the Ares Cabin."

Kerstin held the look of a dear caught in the head lights of a bull dozer, and the other girl, Clarisse, seemed to notice as she tried to make herself seem less threaghtening.

"It's alright," She said, offering a hand "No one will hurt you."

The triplettes, who she regarded next, didn't get as soft a treatment but it was still a caring one.

Clarisse paused to look at him, and then walked back to her table, siblings following in foot.

Jade was picked out next, and apperently he was a son of the god of sleep, because everyone at his table had a pillow woth their food.

Shane was third, along with two others by the Godess Hestia, who was thusly welcomed with open arms to there eager bunk mates.

Shockingly enough, the rest of the kids went to the Hermes Caben, which seemed to be pretty common (Aperrently, the guy got around) so said on of the kids of Athena, who wasn't afraid to walk up and talk to him.

Kurt liked the children of Athena, they were nice and knew not to judge people by appearence. He also liked the children of Demeter, who all seemed much too giddy in his honest opinion. Some of the Aphrodite kids were nice, but May and some girl named Drew drove him away from it.

Of course, Kurt's all time favourite kids were the Hermes Cabin. Their heads, the Stoll Brothers, were the best though.

_("Why should we care what you look like?"_  
><em>"He's a kid, just like you and me.)<em>

Travis burst out laughing at something Connor said, Chris snorting at the two's behavior. Some of the kids out-right laughed, which seemed to be pretty common at that table.

"A Amphisbaena is attacking! A Amphisbaena is attacking!"

And just like that, the happiness shattered.

Kids got ready to slay the monster, wall others took the new kids to hide.

Kurt didn't follow them though. He didn't know how, but he knew where it was. He grabbed a dagger, a shield and a sword off from the Hephestus Cabin (Thank the Gods he remembered where it was) and headed off.

Following his instincts seemed to be the way to go, and he was right to do it.

Before he knew what was happening, he was standing in the middle of the forest with three giant snakes.

But it wasn't just three. It was six.

Amphisbaena. The snake with a head on either end of it's body.

The cretures, however, were in pain. Kurt could tell, and after looking closer he saw why.

The beasts were knotted together.

It was as if some one had strangled them, knocked them out, tied them together like a big bow, and they tried to get undone, which made them even more knotted together.

One of the snake heads lunged at him, forcing Kurt to dodge to the left, where another snapped at him so he jumped back.

It was like the snakes had him cornered. If he jumped on way they jumped another, if he 'Ported to one area their mouths would be wide open in waiting.

"Okay!" Kurt snarled, "This ends _NOW_!"

* * *

><p>Clarisse, Chris and Travis stood behind the trees as they watched the newcomer battle the three tangled Amphisbaena.<p>

"Hey Travis," Connor said, trotting up to them "We couldn't find the-! Holy Zeus!" Connor yanked out his sword, ready to go in and help when Clarisse shot her hand out in front of him.

"What are you doing? We have to help him!" Connor yeld, eyes wide at the girl.

"No. As a Daughter Of Ares, I know it would only shame him to come in and 'rescue' him. This is his fight. We must honor that." Connor looked at her in shock, and then turned to Travis. Travis just nodded gravely. Slowly; he sheethed his sword.

Kurt blocked an attack by the snake-like cretures with his shield, before dodging another. Jumping with the skills he'd only seen acrobats digest, Kurt flung himself around one of their necks before twisting out of the way.

"He's good," Chris admitted, crossing his arms.

Kurt dodged another head.

"But will it be enough?"

Finally, Kurt was hit by one of the heads, and in a language he didn't understand, the blue furred mutant screamed;

"Stimmt! Damit endet _JETZT_!" Between a roar and a scream, Kurt Grabbed a dagger Connor hadn't seen and slashed two of the heads' eyes out.

Then, grasping another by it's neck, he cut it off with a long sword and bashed another head in. Connor was vaguely aware his mouth had dropped open, because Travis snapped it shut.

Grabbing the two blind heads, Kurt cut them off in one swift motion, taking off a third with them, but Connor wasn't sure if it was blind luck or actual battle strategy.

One head was left, and Connor could tell it wasn't to happy. But then again, being tied to a bunch of corpses usually has that effect.

Snarling, it sweeped down and it's teeth clawed into Kurt's sheild. Crumpling under the weight, Kurt dissapeared and reapeared behind it, shoving his sword between the creture's jaws, choking it to death.

However, it came with a price. Before the creature evaperated, it dug it's teeth into Kurt's abdomen and dissapeared.

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked blurrily from bloodloss. Vaguely, he saw the girl that had approached Kerstin grab his shoulder, and one of the Stoll brothers, Travis he believed, grab his arm.<p>

The girl looked at him.

"You did well; soldier. But you were injured gravely. Come. We'll take you to the infirmery."

However, Kurt heard a soft gasp and the grips on him either stiffen or go slack.

"W-what...?" He said, blood dripping down his lips.

"Congradulations. You've been claimed." A boy he'd seen from the Hermes Cabin said, a dark look in his eyes.

The girl looked at him determindly, deciding to finally introduce herself.

"What is your name?" She asked, her tone leaving no room for quistions.

"K-Kurt Wagner," He rasped.

"I am Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares. I welcome you, Kurt Wagner, Son of Hades, to Camp Half Blood. You have my respect."

That was the last thing he heard before falling asleep, fur matted and the smell of snake's blood wafting through the night air.

* * *

><p>It was Morning.<p>

Kurt groaned and rolled over, before hissing at the feeling in his abdomen.

Suddenly aware of what he'd been doing Kurt shot up, only to slam back down.

"I wouldn't do that," Said someone, entering the room with a tray of food.

Kurt looked up at the person, now obviously a woman.

She had long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail, a customary orange CHB shirt, and faded jeans. Her eyes were a grey color that reminded him of metal

"I'm Annabeth." She said sitting down next to him. "Daughter of Athena. Welcome to Camo Half Blood."


	5. And Let The Cameos Begin!

Kurt looked at Annabeth quizickly. He didn't know her, but his instincts told him she was a friend; that she could be trusted.

Annabeth sat down next to him, eyeing him as him as he were some science project.

"You were bitten by a Amphisbaena. You should be dead." She said, suddenly turning sharp.

Kurt blinked.

"Huh?"

The Daughter of Athena sighed, grasping the bridge of her nose.

"It just doesn't make any sense. You should be dead. The bite of a Amphisbaena is supposed to kill somebody on the spot. So why aren't you dead? And how did you know where it is?"

"I don't understand. Why are you so confused? I'm zee one who just found out he's part God, part human and part Mutant-"

"Wait! Did you say mutant?" The girl's head shot up, a look of confusion and determination on her features.

"A, ja...? Mein Mozzer vas one." He said slowly, not sure if she was a mutant hater or not.

"It could be possible..." She glanced at him again, silver eyes calculating "That the Mutant DNA mixed with a God's DNA stopped you from death. Not only that, but it's very possible your father had something to do with it..."

"W-wait! My father? So I'm really..."

"Yes," Annabeth said gravely "You are the son of Hades, Lord of The Underworld."

* * *

><p>"A new Son Of Hades?"<p>

Knews around the Camp had spread like wild fire. Kids left and right were talking about him, so, when Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, heard th knews it was honestly only a matter of time.

"So Nico's got a brother?" Percy asked, paddling in the Canoe with Grover, who was having slight difficulty moving the paddles.

Canoeing just wasn't his thing.

"Yeah. A... Kade? Kyle? Kyrose? Well I know his first name strats with a "k" and his last name's Wagner." Grover said, glaring down at the paddles.

Yeah. He _really_ didn't like canoeing.

"Wagner? Is his Mom Polish or something?"

"German, actually. The name is German. And no, his Mom's from America- at least I think so. All I know is that he was adopted in Germany when he was a kid, and that he fought against _three_ Amphisbaena when he first came here _all on his own_."

"Amphisbaena?" Percy didn't know what it was, but it sounded like he should be impressed. Oh well. At least he _pronounced_ it correctly this time.

"Yeah. A two-headed snake. I've never seen one myself, but from what I get if you kill one under the full moon and you're pure in heart and mind, then you'll get powers." Grover explained, fighting a water nymph for his paddle back.

"Cool." Percy said, rubbing a Nymph under her chin, who in turn giggled kindly.

Percy wanted to know this kid. From what Travis told him, the kid was around his age and had gotten on pretty well with the Hermes Cabin.

And, Percy figured, it would be nice, to have someone who he could hang out with other than Annabeth and Grover. This kid, Wagner, was in the same boat as him; so he'd either be feared or respected. Not only that, but it would be good if Wagner was introduced to Nico by someone who already knew the boy, and that would hopefully get them off to a good start.

Percy winced as he remembered when he met his own brother; Tyson. Percy and Tyson's relationship was... Strange, to say the least. Percy, after first meeting Tyson, had tried to protect him from bullies, however was ashamed to say he never _did_ look him in the face until getting kicked out of their shared school.

And after finding out that Tyson had been his brother, he had been so... Humiliated, thinking his father did it just to humiliate him, even going as far as claming they weren't really related. Looking back on it, Percy hated how he could act that way to someone as innocent as Tyson.

Still, he didn't remember, now, if Tyson had figured it out, however Percy did not plan on bringing it up. He did not want one of his only stable relationships to crash down.

So, after a kiss goodbye to the Nymphs, Percy and Grover found themselves listening in on Annabeth and Wagner's conversation.

Percy almost fainted from how much the boy looked like a Demon, and Grover lost some of his fur and hair, face turning a quezzy blue. However, they had seen far weirder (I/E Briaries) and Percy had a half brother that was a Cyclops (Tyson) so who were they to judge?

"Okay," Wagner said slowly, massaging his forhead "I just don't understand why he waited so long to claim me. I mean, was he emberrised of me? I can understand why, but my Mother..."

Wagner trailed off, clutching his sheets in a vice like grip. Annabeth just frowned.

"According to my research; Hades generally waits for his children to prove themselves until he claims them. I think it has something to do with his honor code. But even so, I've never heard of Hades not accepting one of his children. Some had to wait untill Death, but he always claims them." Annabeth seemed pleased with the information she'd given out, but Kurt was still confused.

"Alright, but... Why? Isn't he married?" Percy winced. Bad quistion. Lead to awkward conversations.

"Most Gods are, but they still cheat. Zeus is married to Hera, but he fathered Tantalus, Zethus, Arcas, Minos, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Perseus, Heracles, Talia Grace, and many others." Annabeth said, counting off his kids "Aphrodite got married to Hephaestus, yet she still has mortal lovers and dates Ares. Ares and Hephestus do the same, to. The only God that doesn't get around is _Hera_, and what she lacks in lovers she makes up in being a total σκύλα."

Wagner snickered before out right laughing. It sounded like he hadn't laughed in a long time, like he'd needed it. Annabeth seemed to notice as well and smiled.

"But still," Wagner said, looking serious "It's wrong."

"To a Mortal, yes. But to a God? No. Besides, Persephone might not be the kindest flower around, or the brightest, and she still cheats on him. But he never gets upset with her. And not only that, but Hades I'd pretty much say is the secant least social God, and that's only because Artemis doesn't have any children- other then the Hunters Of Artemis, but they're all adopted."

"Kurt," Annabeth said softly, and Percy took note of the name "I know you're confused- having Hades as a Father can generally do that to people, but you have to understand; it could be worse."

Wagner, or better yet Kurt, nodded and sighed.

"Ja, I know. It just... I guess it just took 'till now for it all to sink in, Ya'know? Honestly I'm still shocked on who my _Mother_ is." Kurt said poking at an apple Percy just noticed. However, one thought passed Percy's mind and apperently it was also something Annabeth was confused about.

"Whose your Mother?"

Kurt's eyes visibly widened for just a fraction of a secant, but then he let loose a goofy smile that Percy knew was meant to cover something up.

"Let's just say... She's got a frightening day job."

* * *

><p>Rogue was not a generally happy girl.<p>

She was violent, sarcastic, emotional and hated more things than the average joe times ten.

She hated the word shroom. She hated when people whispered, the sound always left a bad, annoying numb feeling in her ear that made her three times more irritable. And she would _not_ hesitate to slap someone with her bear hand if they whispered the word shroom into her ear, and then kick them in the face. Repeatedly.

So when the Professor told her he couldn't find Kurt for two weeks, she was, generaly; not a happy girl.

Personally, Logan thought she got it from Mystique.

"What do you _mean_ you _'can't find him'_!" Rogue's shrill, heavily accented and angry voice could be heard from the next door mansion.

This was one of the reasons the kids didn't need to stand outside the door to spy on them.

"Please, Rogue, you must understand we are doing everything in our power to find Kurt. Please be patient."

Though Rogue repeating everything did help that cause.

"Well try harder! This is my brother for crying out loud!" With that, the Southern girl stomped out of the room, Xavier yelling after her and Wolverine lighting a ciggerette in her absence.

Marching into the kitchen, Rogue grasped the fridge's handle and slammed it open. Pulling out the lemonade, she poured the last glass ferociously, not bothering to put the beverage back into the fridge.

"Ya'know, you could, like, be happy for once." Kitty, who was sitting at the table, wall snorted, pouring some milk.

Rogue just snarled.

In a situation like this, happiness is for morons.

**nico is 10 and percy 14 when nico first arrived in series. Just a tidbit of information so I can tell you all that nico should be twelve-ish in this story. **

**Also, DON'T THINK THIS MEANS I HATE KITTY AND DO NOT LIKE HER! I JUST WANTED TO ADD THAT. **


End file.
